


wind me up (watch me go)

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It’s all about pushing the right buttons.





	wind me up (watch me go)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve stopped thinking about these two since I saw that garage scene, so this was just inevitable. Technically done for the prompt ‘temper’, but it ended up barely filling that. Enjoy!

When Debbie appears in her garage for a second time, Tammy wants to be surprised but she can’t. There’s an inevitability to it: two people going back to each other time and time again, never stopping no matter how many times they say they will.

(It’s not lost on Tammy that she’s never the one who ends it, who starts it. That it’s always Debbie who comes and goes as she pleases. It’s just easier not to think about it).

There is no job this time, just the wall behind Tammy’s back and the pressure of Debbie’s body against her own. She tries to fight it—tries because she feels like she has to; because she’s married, now, and her children are on the other side of the wall—but it’s half-hearted at best and they both know it. Debbie knows how to use it, too. Is an expert in sweetly whispered words. In invitations, provocations, solicitations. There’s not much of a difference, with Debbie. Never has been.

It’s all about pushing the right buttons. Put the right amount of pressure on the right places and just about anything will snap. _Give in._

“For old time’s sake,” Debbie murmurs, breath hot as it ghosts over Tammy’s skin, and it’s easy. So easy to fall back into old habits. To let her head hit the wall and allow Debbie to lean in, to claim her mouth with scorching familiarity. To give her everything her mundane life has made her miss.

_Crave._

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
